


Tear You Apart

by josephseeds_rosary



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephseeds_rosary/pseuds/josephseeds_rosary
Summary: This is a song prompt I wrote for a friend and as a continuation to their fic.Song prompt is "Tear You Apart" by She Wants RevengeAfter their previous encounter, John Seed attempts to fight against his ever growing obsession and lust for the Deputy, and decides to act upon it.





	Tear You Apart

The “lust” that was branded in John’s skin had been burning since his last encounter with the Deputy. It was etched into the flesh just below his waistline, and had been there long before she came into the picture. Those letters would itch in reaction to every thought he had about her, and he thought about her often — too often. Images would flash through his mind of the things he did to her, and the things he would do to her, should they ever be alone in a room together again. 

He had made several attempts to distract himself, but even as he stood within the sanctity of this church, listening to his brother preach of salvation from sin, thoughts of the Deputy and the lust that clouded her eyes crept into his mind like a plague that he couldn’t avoid. By then, Joseph’s words had faded to muffled noise and the sound of the Deputy’s pleasure-induced moans had taken over. All he could see were the curves of her body, the bouncing of her breasts, the way her face flushed a rosy shade of red when he squeezed her throat. John’s brows furrowed, and his eyes closed as he tried to purge her from his mind, but the images only became more vivid. His pelvis was on fire, or so that’s the sensation he felt. He found himself fidgeting where he stood, the wooden floor creaking beneath him. 

After their last meeting, John thought that finally having a taste of her would end like it normally did with his previous conquests; he would be satisfied, and although he would forever look at the Deputy through a new lens, he would beg for forgiveness in the morning and move on. But oh, how foolish he was to think that this lust for her would simply wash itself away. Something about the Deputy was sinful. Addictive. She left him wanting more. He couldn’t explain it. 

He became obsessed with her, savoring her scent and the way she looked underneath him. During confessions and atonements, he saw the reflection of his sin staring back at him through the eyes of the newly converted followers that sought out his guidance. It burned him. He tried desperately to pray his sinful thoughts away, only to be met with hellfire coiled in the pit of his stomach, and a heartbeat that pulsed as rapidly as lightning. 

A heavy sigh that came filled with exhaustion and hunger poured from his lips.

The hand that rested upon John’s shoulder reeled him back to reality. His eyes flew open, and he flinched slightly. “Dear brother,” Joseph started, looking at him with eyes that expressed genuine concern. John began to fidget again. “Does the sermon bore you?” The question made John’s heart sink. Joseph was no fool; he noticed how distant John had become, and he knew it was everything to do with the Deputy. 

“No, Joseph,” he replied, his eyes struggling to meet the Father’s gaze. He felt the eyes of Jacob, Faith, and the rest of the congregation burning him, as if they saw straight through the facade that he strived to keep up. Nevertheless, he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and glanced up at Joseph before continuing. “If it isn’t too much to ask, there’s an issue that’s come up-”

“Go.” Joseph urged delicately. John blinked at him, attempting to conceal any trace of his thoughts that may have shone through. Joseph gave his baby brother’s shoulder a light pat. “We will speak later.” 

John peeled away from Joseph’s touch, and made his way to the front of the church. As he dragged down the aisle, he felt judgment emitting from the flock. Joseph’s gaze followed him. John feared that he had once again disappointed the only person he wished to please. A sense of shame tore through him. Joseph carried on with his sermon. 

“… Lust… Greed; we must destroy them before they destroy us.” 

John paused. He started to glance over his shoulder, hoping that the look on Joseph’s face could save him, but those impure thoughts of the Deputy returned and lured him through the church doors.

John was greeted by a team of cultists who stood ready to escort their Baptist back to his ranch. But he had other plans. He approached his Chosen with lust coursing through his veins.

“Find the Deputy and bring her to my ranch. Now.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

John peered down at the woman who lay unconscious at his feet. She was marked with a tiny gash on her forehead that was covered in dry blood. Whether or not she had struggled against her captors was beyond him, but she was there with him, and that was all that mattered. He had her right where he wanted her, to cure his urges. John dismissed his hunters, and after watching them exit the ranch, he knelt down beside the Deputy to examine her briefly. That familiar sensation of desire flared up again, this time feeling more intense than he remembered. He decided it best to let it run its course before lifting her up from the floor and into his arms. He carried her limp body up the stairs and into the master bedroom, stopping halfway to hoist her over his shoulder when his arms grew tired. 

After dropping her onto his bed, he gazed down at her with a smirk that could only be read as prideful and haughty. Just looking at her and imagining his hands wrapped around her pretty little neck like they were once before ignited a fire in his loins. She was a prize that he had been waiting to win for what felt like an eternity. But he would have to wait just a bit longer. He tilted his head and gave the pad of his thumb a lick before reaching down to wipe the dried blood away from her wound.

The buzzing of a tattoo gun filled the room until it harmonized with the sound of jaded groaning. John flipped the switch of the gun and spun around to look at the Deputy, who was finally coming to. He watched as her eyes peeled open, her arms craning her torso upwards. He sensed her immediate reaction of confusion and he set the tattoo gun down on an end table before stalking toward her. “Ah, Deputy,” he began with a voice that drawled with gratification. “Rise and shine!”

A faint laugh escaped from her lips when she caught sight of him. “Fuck,” she muttered. “I should’ve known it was you that sent for me.” Dep pulled herself up on the bed to rest her elbows on both knees. John walked to her side, eventually locking eyes with her. She had sprung up rather quickly, and it seemed to him that she might have actually been excited to be there. Still, she continued to speak to him with venom spewing from her lips. “What is it this time John Seed? Decided you can’t get enough of me?” 

Her words reignited the lust within him, and it was as if it had consumed him entirely. He chewed on the inside of his lip as he watched her look up at him with a tiny smirk. He could feel the mutual desire radiating from her body, and it was beginning to drive him wild. He was unsure of how much longer he’d be able to contain himself. John’s hand snaked over her chest and up to her neck, and he could feel the Deputy shuddering beneath his touch. His jaw clenched. Her skin was smooth like silk, and the warmth of it reminded him of their previous encounter. With one swift movement, his hand lifted from her neck to her hair, and he grabbed her long locks, wrapping them around his fist before dragging her up to her feet. He was rough with her, but the noise that fell from her lips sounded like it came from a place of pleasure rather than pain.

With her hair still grasped tightly in his fist, John leaned into her, and they stared at each other intently for a moment. The Deputy made a lazy attempt to squirm away from him, but it only encouraged John to tighten his grip. He chuckled at her feigned defiance. “Oh Deputy,” his voice purred. “I seem to recall you slipping through my fingers too soon last time.” He watched as her tongue glided over her lips, her gaze still intense. “We still have unfinished business to attend to.” If he was being honest with himself, the tattoo gun that was sitting on the end table was merely a poor excuse to satisfy this insufferable craving.

Their bodies soon adjusted, and John felt the Deputy push up against him. It caught him off guard, and whether it was intentional or not, it gave him the extra push he needed to floor him over the edge. He released her hair, and without hesitation he gripped her neck and spun her around, slamming her back against the wall. John pushed himself against her and clutched her throat tightly. He brought his free hand up to her face and allowed his thumb to graze lightly over her bottom lip. Eventually, he pushed it through her lips, and to his surprise, she bit down on it ever so gently without breaking his gaze. 

She was poison; indisputably the deadliest of all sins he had encountered and entertained in his life. He would need to cleanse himself thoroughly, and beg on his hands and knees for forgiveness, but for now, he was ready to take her. Let Joseph be disappointed. Forgiveness, confession, atonement… they had all been pushed to the back of his mind, and in that moment, he was picturing all of the sinful things that this seemingly insatiable lust wanted him to do to her.

John’s hand moved from her mouth and down to the warmth between her legs, teasing her through her jeans. The Deputy moaned and sighed with pleasure, and he noticed that she was no longer fighting him. “Say it. Say ‘yes’ to me, Deputy. I need to hear it again.” While he continued to tease her with his hand, she threw her head back against the wall, unable to muster up the ability to speak at first. But as the rhythm of his fingers quickened, a loud “yes” projected from her lips. John smiled to himself upon hearing it.

“Good… such a good, devoted girl you are.” His fingers began fumbling with the button on her jeans, and once he was able to loosen the waistline, his hand traveled underneath her clothes to pick up where he left off. When she tried to move, he grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. 

“I want to fucking tear you apart.” he growled, and the Deputy stared at him, her jaw dropping slightly.


End file.
